I Hate It When You're Drunk
by AyaHatake
Summary: One-shot escrita em resposta a um desafio... Algo sobre Bruce ou Diana ficarem bêbados, vomitarem e admitirem seus sentimentos um para o outro... ou algo assim. ::: TRADUÇÃO! :: Os personagens pertencem à DC Comics.


**I Hate It When You're Drunk**

Escrita por: **Ruxandra Antonescu**

_Oi gente! Vim trazer mais uma tradução de outra ótima história, dessa vez do shipper Bruce/Diana, da Liga da Justiça. Todos os créditos vão para a incrível autora Ruxandra, eu apenas traduzi suas palavras. Espero que gostem, se divirtam e ótima leitura!_

_Aya._

* * *

"Eu não vou fazer isso."

Mesmo com seu aguçado senso de audição, Diana mal pôde ouvir as palavras que assobiaram pelos dentes cerrados de Bruce. A batida pulsante da música era ensurdecedora. Então ela fez o que qualquer pessoa com a sanidade intacta nunca pensaria em fazer – ela provocou o mais temido caçador que já rondara a selva de concreto que é Gotham.

"Maricas", ela zombou, rondando-o de maneira casual.

Os cantos dos olhos de Bruce começaram a se apertar no terrível olhar do Batman.

"Cuidado", Diana se moveu de maneira suave para frente para sussurrar em sua orelha. "O infame olhar penetrante do Batman é muito improprio em Bruce Wayne, o playboy."

Bruce inalou o odor entorpecente que flutuava de seu cabelo. Ele tentou ignorar o calor da respiração dela contra sua orelha, tentou ignorar a sensação de seu corpo girante contra o dele. Lutando para reclamar os últimos vestígios de seu autocontrole alardeado, Bruce agarrou o pulso de Diana e habilmente a manuseou pela pista de dança preenchida com corpos ondulantes.

"Nós estamos indo embora daqui." Seu tom rosnado escondido atrás do olhar envidraçado do insípido socialite Bruce Wayne.

"Não, não estamos" Diana o contradisse com um sorriso afetado. "Não até você aceitar o meu desafio."

"Eu. Não. Vou. Fazer. Isso." Repetiu forçadamente.

Diana arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Qual o problema, Bruce? Com medo de não ser capaz de beber mais que uma mulher?"

"Whoa!" Um cara ao lado de Diana exclamou. "Mulher Maravilha acabou de desafiar Bruce Wayne para uma disputa com bebidas!"

Vários 'wooos' irromperam ao redor do casal e a multidão começou a ecoar. "Body shots! Body shots! Bodyyyyyy shots!"

Relutante em arriscar sua reputação de playboy, Bruce mostrou seus dentes em um falso sorriso para os rostos excitados ao redor dele. A multidão rugiu em aprovação quando Bruce finalmente sinalizou para o bartender pedindo tequila, limão e sal.

"Você vai me pagar por isso, Diana."

* * *

"Você está exigindo minha assistência, patrão Bruce?" Alfred perguntou.

"Eu exto bein, Alfred." Bruce disse de forma arrastada, acenando pesadamente com uma mão pelo ar. " Eu apenzz beb um poco, só iso."

Os lábios do mordomo idoso se retorceram em desgosto quando o bafo de tequila feriu suas narinas. "Só um pouco, tenho certeza." Alfred retrucou secamente.

"Está tudo bem, Alfred. Acho que eu posso dar conta." Diana sem sucesso segurou uma risadinha. "Eu vou voar com ele até seu quarto e deixa-lo em ordem antes de ir embora", ela prometeu.

"Se você insiste, senhorita Diana." Alfred aquiesceu com uma pequena inclinação de sua cabeça.

Diana deslocou o braço que Bruce tinha lançado em seus ombros e cuidadosamente aumentou a força de seu aperto em volta da cintura dele. _Graças aos deuses eu tenho a força de Hercules_, ela pensou risonha enquanto sem esforço levantava seu peso bêbado e voava escadas acima, em direção ao quarto do patrão. _Bruce seria muito pesado de outra maneira_.

"Eh quero vomitar." Bruce apontou para a porta do banheiro.

Apesar de ser dotada com velocidade super-humana, Diana mal conseguiu chegar lá a tempo antes que Bruce lançasse todo o seu jantar no vaso sanitário.

"O aterrorizante Batman finalmente foi deixado de joelhos." Diana provocou. Ela cruzou seus braços sobre o peito amplo dele e inclinou seu quadril contra a pia de mármore. "Uma boa coisa que Wally não esteja aqui. Ele nunca pararia de falar sobre isso."

Bruce moveu a cabeça para cima para olha-la com uma carranca, limpando sua boca com as costas de sua mão. Ele resmungou enquanto tentava ficar de pé.

"Venha aqui", ela acenou, abrindo a torneira. Ela assistiu com divertimento enquanto Bruce _oscilava_ em direção à ela. Ele agarrou a ponta da pia com uma mão enquanto espalhava água fria em seu rosto com a outra.

Diana engoliu uma risada quando viu que os olhos dele estavam firmemente fechados em um esforço para controlar a tontura opressiva que o devia estar atacando. Ela pegou sua escova de dentes e esguichou uma quantidade generosa de pasta de dente nela, então a entregou a ele. Quando ele tinha terminado, Diana gentilmente afagou seu rosto com uma toalha macia. Então ela o guiou lentamente até sua cama.

"Aí está você."

Bruce estatelou-se na cama king-size desajeitadamente. Diana se ajoelhou, tirou os sapatos dele, então levantou suas duas pernas e o girou sobre a cama. Ela sentou-se a seu lado e ergueu sua cabeça, arrumando seus travesseiros, tentando deixa-lo o mais confortável possível. Ela desprendeu os botões de sua camisa e a tirou. Diversas cicatrizes se cruzavam em seu torso e Diana mordeu seu lábio inferior, resistindo à urgência de traçar as cicatrizes com seus dedos... ou trilha-las com beijos. Ela pensou em pôr um cobertor sobre ele, mas decidiu não fazê-lo uma vez que a noite estava um pouco quente.

Bruce resmungou alguma coisa.

"Hmm?" Diana perguntou. "O que disse, Bruce?" Ela inclinou-se para frente tentando ouvir o que ele dissera.

Repentinamente, Bruce a agarrou pela cintura, segurando-a contra seu peito grande. "Fique comigo esta noite, Diana."

"Não, eu acho que não, Bruce." Diana deu à ele um sorriso pesaroso. "Não essa noite." _Não até você me dizer o que eu realmente significo para você_, ela adicionou silenciosamente. Alto, ela disse gentilmente, mas firme, "Deixe-me ir."

"Eu estou tentando..." Diana sentiu os braços dele se apertarem a seu redor. "Mas eu não posso. Eu não quero. É tão duro faze-lo…"

Suportando suas palmas nos ombros dele, ela ergueu a cabeça de seu peito e o encarou interrogativamente. "Bruce...?"

"Diana, eu..." ele moveu suas mãos para coloca-las em cada lado do rosto dela. Seu olhar de pálpebras pesadas a manteve cativa. "Eu te amo..." ele sussurrou roucamente enquanto trazia o rosto dela para o seu.

Diana ficou perfeitamente parada enquanto seus lábios tocavam os dela, espalmando suas mãos contra seu peito, tentando deixa-lo o mais longe possível. Ela havia esperado ouvir aquelas palavras dele por muito tempo... Mas naquele momento, naquela hora, ela não podia confiar em si mesma. E ela não ousou acreditar em Bruce... não quando ele estava embriagado.

"Beije-me", ele implorou.

Diana balançou sua cabeça. "Não assim, Bruce."

Ele traçou beijos leves do canto da boca dela, ao longo de sua bochecha até o ouvido. "Beije-me, Princesa." Ele sussurrou contra sua orelha, mordendo seu lóbulo hipersensível. "Por favor?"

Diana estremeceu, movendo sua orelha para longe dele, mas ao fazer isso, ela inadvertidamente moveu sua boca para mais perto da dele. Ele reivindicou seus lábios com uma fome que espantou Diana.

"Fique comigo essa noite, Diana." Ele persuadiu. Ela quase podia ouvir o desespero em sua voz. "Nós não faremos nada a mais... Eu prometo. Eu apenas quero senti-la a meu lado."

Diana gemeu baixinho enquanto sua resistência desmoronava. _Não há nenhum dano em ceder a alguns beijos, há?_ Ela tentou convencer a si mesma enquanto ela se abria inteiramente aos devoradores beijos de Bruce. Ela deslizou suas mãos por seu peito e agarrou seu pescoço, sentindo um estremecimento percorrer o corpo dele enquanto ela o fazia. Ele colocou-a sobre todo o seu comprimento, pressionando-a para mais perto dele, acariciando suas costas e pernas. Uma mão cavou em seus espessos cabelos, o punho se fechando quase dolorosamente sobre os emaranhados cachos de ébano. Era como se ele não pudesse ter o suficiente dela, enquanto ele tentava memorizar seu toque e seu gosto.

Diana se rendeu completamente ao beijo, perdida em um intoxicante nevoeiro de paixão e desejo ardente. Ela respondeu desenfreadamente a seus lábios exigentes e mãos que vagueavam, luxuriando-se com a sensação de seu corpo rígido sob o seu. Ao mesmo tempo, uma angustia retorceu seu coração quando ela sentiu agudamente a sensação de desesperada solidão dentro dele.

E então, sem aviso, o beijo parou e Bruce adormeceu, ressonando fracamente. Diana levantou seu peito para longe do dele, olhando para baixo – para ele – sem saber o que sentir. Ela estava maravilhada e um pouco alarmada em quão facilmente ele podia inflamar uma paixão tão ardente dentro dela... Desapontada que o beijo acabara prematuramente... Feliz que Bruce finalmente tivesse admitido seus sentimentos por ela, embora sob influência... e triste... porque pela manhã, quando Bruce acordasse sóbrio, ela sabia que estariam de volta à de dança de chá chá chá. Dois passos à frente, dois passos para trás. Uma parte de Diana rezava fervorosamente para que ele esquecesse sua confissão embriagada, porque se ele não esquecesse, ela tinha a sensação cada vez maior de que Bruce apenas dobraria seus esforços para afastá-la de sua vida. E ainda assim, uma parte dela queria que ele se lembrasse e a deixasse entrar.

Diana cuidadosamente rolou de cima dele, tomando cuidado para não perturbar seu sono. O braço de Bruce instintivamente se apertou, mantendo-a pressionada perto de seu corpo. "Tudo bem, Bruce," ela disse a ele suavemente, colocando uma mão reconfortante em seu peito. "Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum."

Como se ele a tivesse ouvido, Diana sentiu a tensão em seus músculos vazar para longe. Por um tempo, ela o encarou enquanto ele dormia. Ele parecia contente e de alguma forma em paz... quase como um garotinho sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

"Eu acho que não gosto quando você está bêbado, Bruce." Ela disse a ele, a voz pouco mais que um sussurro. "Você só precisa de mim quando está assim... Você só me quer quando está assim... Você só me ama quando está assim." Ela sorriu um pouco enquanto impulsivamente empurrava para longe uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre sua sobrancelha. Ela colocou sua cabeça em seu peito e aconchegou-se perto dele. "Mas eu o amo de qualquer forma."Bruce e Diana sentaram-se na cozinha, silenciosamente comendo seu café da manhã. Bruce fazia uma careta toda vez que movia sua cabeça, sua punição por permitir a si mesmo ser pego em uma armadilha de bebida com uma Amazona dotada com um metabolismo super-humano. Ele queria fazer uma carranca para ela, mas mesmo o pensamento de fazê-lo fez o fundo de seus olhos pulsarem.

* * *

_Eu imagino se ele se lembra de qualquer coisa_, Diana meditou, mastigando seu bacon como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Bruce finalmente olhou para cima, franzindo o rosto em vista do brilhante sol que se infiltrava pela janela atrás dela.

"Diana" ele disse gravemente. Ele hesitou, como se procurasse pelas palavras certas. "Eu fiz alguma coisa na noite passada pela qual eu deveria me desculpar?"

_Se desculpar por finalmente admitir que você me ama? Você devia se desculpar por __**não**__ dizer isso enquanto está sóbrio!_ Ela pensou com um suspiro interior. Ela tomou um grande gole de suco de laranja, ganhando tempo, pensando qual seria a melhor resposta. "Hmm... não... Eu – Eu acho que não."

O sorriso torto de Bruce foi acompanhado com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim" Diana assentiu decisivamente. _Ah, bem_, ela pensou. _Eu estava meio que esperando que ele esquecesse…_

"Bom..." seu sorriso se alargou. "Porque valeu a pena ficar bêbado apenas para vê-la de joelhos, tirando meus sapatos, me colocando na cama e em linhas gerais me _adulando_ de uma maneira bem _servil_. É um pouco doméstico demais para uma guerreira Amazona, na minha opinião. Mas eu acho que posso me acostumar com isso. Talvez eu devesse te ensinar sobre esse pequeno jogo que eu conheço... Eu serei o Mestre... e você será a serva..." ele moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

O queixo de Diana caiu em descrença, seu garfo tinindo no prato. "Eu pensei que você não se lembrasse!" Ela exclamou, sentindo um rubor quente subindo até suas bochechas.

Os ombros largos de Bruce começaram a balançar com diversão. "Eu me lembro de _cada pequena coisa_ que aconteceu ontem à noite, Princesa. Eu só queria saber se você achava que eu deveria me desculpar por alguma delas."

"Seu homem arrogante, insuportável e traiçoeiro!" Ela balbuciou indignada.

Bruce se aproximou da mesa e apertou sua mão de forma significante. "Sim, eu sou tudo isso..." ele admitiu. "Mas você me ama de qualquer maneira."


End file.
